Toy Chest Pretty Cure
Toy Chest Pretty Cure is a fanseries by Ryta-chan. This fanseries currently has over 30 chapters out. It's theme is toys, and being true to yourself. PLOT Laruan Kingdom was once under the protection of a mysterious warrior who went by the name of Cure Cheer. The kingdom was realms away from Planet Earth and all lived happily here. Those who inhabited the kingdom believed the toys that were made in their kingdom held a great power and they were right. The person to first identify this power was a woman named Lilith. Lilith however, believed that the toys made in the kingdom were not being used to their full potential and so one day, she decided to infiltrate the castle of Laruan Kingdom and cast a spell to have all the toys in the Kingdom obey her and only her. Cure Cheer had to stand against Lilith by herself and fought against her until Lilith had pushed her into the Well of Wonder that had supplied all of the magic in the land. However, Cure Cheer had bought the Royals enough time to reverse Lilith's spell on the kingdom and so she fled the land, never to have been heard from again. Until the day of Princess Arabella's coronation. All seemed to have been peaceful and with Lilith having been gone for over 16 years, everyone was sure that nothing would've gone wrong that day. But Lilith returned, stronger than the last time, with her spell becoming irreversible as she cast Arabella away into the human world, along with the Well of Wonder and so, the Pretty Cure have been called on to save their world. PRETTY CURE Kiriko Tenoh / Cure Dolly Voiced By: Marina Inoue Intro: The princess of wishes, Cure Dolly! Main Attack: Pretty Cure, Wishing Enchant! Theme Colour: Purple, Pink and Tan A seventeen year old girl who attends Ikoma High-school, Kiriko is one busy girl who almost really never has time for herself. If it's not student council, it's work and if it's not work, it's cram school. Kiriko's busy schedule often leads her to complete exhaustion by the end of her days and not many people can say they know much about Kiriko aside from the fact that she never seems to have time for everyone. What most people don't know is that Kiriko collects dolls and lives in what she calls a "Pastel Palace" for a bedroom, she is however incredibly embarrassed of her secret obsession and wouldn't dare mention her interests in front of anyone in fear of being judged. Asuna Morino / Cure Teddy Voiced by: Chinatsu Akasaki Intro: The Dame of Hope, Cure Teddy! Main Attack: Pretty Cure, Hopeful Gale! Theme Colour: Brown, Yellow A fifteen year old girl who also attends Ikoma High-school, Asuna is a laid-back girl who's in that friend group that Kiriko has dubbed "The typical popular kids" Though she's seems hard to approach but nonetheless a good person, some would admit that she can be a bit reckless and is sometimes "in her own little world". Asuna is also greatly interested in art, though she doesn't really talk about it and has a pet cat named Midnight. Sophie Aina/ Cure Bubbly Voiced by: Aimi Tanaka Intro: The Sailor of Justice, Cure Bubbly! Main Attack: Pretty Cure, Justice Allure! Theme Colour: Blue, Orange, and Yellow A sixteen year old girl attending at a prestigious high school on the other side of town from Kiriko and Asuna, Sophie is a quiet, mysterious girl who's well known around the city by kids her age as she has taken up some modelling jobs here and there. But, the rest of her time out of school is spent with her four younger siblings, either at home or going on little adventures such as heading to the mall or playground with them. Sophie is also fond of sewing and loves making clothes for her siblings. Mari Miyazono/ Cure Fantasy Voiced by: Saori Hayami Main Attack: Pretty Cure, Dreaming Captivation! Theme Colour: White and Rainbow A seventeen year old girl at Ikoma,High-school, Mari is that kind of girl that everyone sees as the nice girl in class. Always seen with a smile on her face, Mari is quite friendly, upbeat and loves to take photos. Which would probably explain how she got to be president of the photography club. Before becoming a Pretty Cure, Mari already knew a lot about the role since her mother was from the Laruan Kingdom but chose to move to Earth after meeting her father. Because of this, Mari has always wanted to visit the kingdom and be like Cure Cheer. ALLIES Rani- A fairy from the Laruan Kingdom who resembles a baby elephant, Rani is rather bashful and tends to lets her fellow fairy Nova do most of talking when needed to. Rani however was the one tasked with the mission to find the Pretty Cure but she requested to bring her friend along to make things a little easier on herself. Though shy, Rani is very responsible and takes her mission very seriously. Nova- Another inhabitant from the Laruan Kingdom and Rani's best friend. Nova is a very energetic fairy who resembles a unicorn. Unlike Rani, Nova loves to talk and is always curious about Earth customs, wanting to immerse herself in as many things possible, even if doing so might get her in trouble. Princess Arabella- The Princess of the Laruan Kingdom who was supposed to be coronated at the beginning of the series, Arabella is a very kind, compliant and sweet girl who cares for all of the citizens of the Laruan Kingdom. She's currently missing after the events that took place before the beginning of the story. Princess Justice, Felicity, and Charity - Arabella's younger siblings, they are triplets who tend to be somewhat vain and love to gossip amongst each other about virtually anything. The three of them seem inseparable and in truth are doing as much as they can to locate their sister Arabella, going as far as to send investigators into the human world in search of her. Princess Araminta- Nicknamed "Minty" by her older sisters (she actually hates the nickname) Araminta is the youngest sister and is quite mature for her age and seems to be a bit more reliable than her older sisters. King Sterling and Queen Imogen The parents for Arabella and her sisters, Imogen couldn't be more thankful to the Pretty Cure for taking up the task to save their world and find their daughter. The people of Laruan Kingdom see her as the most caring person in the kingdom. She tried to make contact with Rani and Nova on a regular basis as well. Sterling is also grateful to the Pretty Cure. But most of the time these days, he's out conducting searches for his daughter Arabella and the Well. VILLAINS Asperity Jack Voiced by: Yusuke Kobayahi The first villain to appear from Asperity, Jack is most likely the most mischievous member of the group. He always likes to do things his own way, and seldom follows Lilith's order exactly as dictated, much to her chagrin. The other members don't seem to trusting of Jack most of time, being almost certain that he'll screw up on the job or he'll do something unpredictable and have it backfire on him. Jack also loves spiking his hair up, and therefore really hates water as it "makes him ugly" (Truth is he fears he looks too much like Domino with his hair down.) Domino Voiced by: Masaya Onosaka The second villain to appear, Domino is the brains of Asperity. Though he often finds himself as a peacemaker between Jack and Bounce whenever they bicker. Domino considers himself a man of logic and loves the idea of on-going missions that require heavy analysis and a lot of attention to detail- if only Lilith could assign him something like that! Instead, he feels more like his potential gets wasted on looking for the Well when he could be making a statistics sheet or researching. One of Domino's favourite thing to do is make Jack or Bounce play board-games with him, not only to sharpen his skills, but to see himself win. Bounce Voiced by: Yuki Kaida The third villain to appear, Bounce likes to call herself (jokingly) the beauty of Asperity. She's laid-back, but she has been shown to be rather ill-tempered at times. She also seems to harbour no form of hatred for the Pretty Cure, and usually talks to them really casually, despite the fact that they don't seem interested in speaking to her. Bounce also loves things like shorts, all kinds of hats and music. Though she tends to play her music too loud for Jack and Domino's liking. Lilith Voiced by: Maaya Sakamoto Lilith is a woman who appears to do more thinking than speaking these days, and always seems displeasured at the sight of pretty much everything. "Nothing is good enough for her anymore" Her subordinates claim, though they know there is one thing that would be sure to make her happy. Lilith is known as the most cold-hearted, malicious person to ever set foot in the Laruan Kingdom. Many in the kingdom fear the very thought of her, and Lilith relishes this idea . Rubix Voiced by: Satsuki Yukino A late addition to the team, Rubix is the assassin of Asperity, fully capable of fighting the Pretty Cure unlike her teammates. Not much is known about Rubix, but she has porven to be a ruthless, pragmatic, member of Asperity who's only focused on serving Lilith. Defective- These are the monsters that can be created by Jack, Domino, and Bounce. They are created from a corrupted Patchwork Heart. OTHER CHARACTERS Family Members Konomi Tenoh- Kiriko's mother, who works as a heart surgeon. Rui Tenoh- Kiriko's father, who works as a pediatrician. Kozue Tenoh- Kiriko's older sister who's studying to be an actress. Ryoka Morino- Asuna's mother, who works as an elementary school teacher. Katashi Mitarai- Ryoka's boyfriend, who works as a graphic designer. Dorothy Aina- '''Sophie's mom. '''Liam, Eric, Anika and Inna Aina - Sophie's siblings. Ikoma High-School Tadashi Morino- Asuna's older brother who's the treasurer of the student council. Tadashi is easily the most outgoing out of the 'Top 3' from the council and many students outside of out student council have admitted that he appears to be the easiest to approach. Hayase Mitarashi- The student council president and Tadashi's best friend, Hayase is a kind, but quiet and soft-spoken individual. He is seen as stern by his fellow council members but Kiriko and Tadashi know that he's not as strict as he lets the other members believe. Shina- Another member of the student council, Shina is a second-year who has proven to be quite an eccentric member on many occasions. Shina is obsessed with all things weird and likes trying out different health tricks, like cucumber water. Misato- Misato is a second-year on the student council, who is much more serious in comparison to most of the other members. He is quick to judge and chide others who aren't acting as supposed to and aspires to become the next student council president. Misa, Amari, and Tomoko- Asuna's friends, who are all very chatty and love to spend time going to the mall, hanging out at cute cafes and just being in each other's company. Reo, Sakuya and Yutaro-''' More of Asuna's friends, the boys in her group are average for the standards of typical high-school boys, being only interested in hanging out with each other, going to the gym and so forth. Reo however, has a crush on Sophie, though it remains one-sided for the duration of the series. '''Nagasaki High-School Cho-''' Cho is Sophie's best friend. She's laid-back, but hard working and has known Sophie for so long that she can always tell when something is wrong with her. ITEMS '''PlayPact- '''The transformation item. It resembles a compact mirror, but it's square and has a bow in the center of it. LOCATIONS Laruan Kingdom- Rani and Nova's homeland. '''Asperity- The organization where the villains reside. It appears in a separate realm from Earth and the kingdom Ikoma Highschool- The school Kiriko, Asuna and Mari go to. Nagasaki Highschool- The school that Sophie goes to Episodes Trivia * Kiriko's name was inspired by J-Pop singer, Kyary Pamyu Pamyu, whose real name is Kiriko Takemura. * Other toys had been considered for Bubbly and Fantasy before their designs were settled upon; These include rockets, racecars and spinning tops. * There was supposed to be a member of Asperity based on puppets named Marri. For obvious reasons, Marri was removed. Category:Fanseries